desirable compassion(sylveon's adventure)
by Shadow Duritallis
Summary: a Sylveon named Aurora has been abused by her father and nobody listens to her so she decides to run away and go to another region... Hoenn. she makes some new friends as she goes to get enrolled in the school.
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

-NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE-

My name is Aurora and I am a Pokemon that would be called a Sylveon. I am unaccepted at school and it is because I have autism and I am always looked at as a weirdo and all that because I always pay attention in school. I don't know why I am so socially awkward. I try to make friends and it always turns straight into shit. I have been so lonely for the last eight years which is when I was in second grade and I was abused physically by my father... Nobody cared when I told the police they said I was being rash and that I was upset about an issue with my father

Making me clean my room after I had a rage fit from not getting what I wanted. I was so depressed that I literally swore to my father and said that I was going to run away and find a new life... I was always a very prepared person, so when I grabbed my stuff I was sure to grab my life savings and my birth certificate and my money that was passed down from my grandparents. I had to move to another region which was the Hoenn region.

I wake up under the side of a thrown out table and I think "why don't I go and sign up for school and maybe get some friends if they are more considerate than the ones at my last school."

So I go and start walking down the nearest route to get to a road that was called Alura road and as I walk down the road I see a bus from the nearest school district which was called the deronas elementary school... Sweet it was really close to where I was at so I followed the bus and got there after about say... Five to ten minutes.

Once again get into the main gates I enter the main office and the nice female Absol told me to please wait while she informs the principal that there is a Pokemon that wishes to enroll for the school and that she would be able to speak to her and that the principals name was Mrs.Katelynn and she informed Mrs.Katelynn that I'm the sweetest thing

She has ever seen.

"Thank you, ma'am."

She smiled and went back to her desk to finish the documents she was working on.

I waited about ten more minutes to see that principal.and when I met her she asked if I had the necessary documents to be enrolled... I said that I had my birth certificate and that I currently had no family so as for her not to delve deeper into my background and she said that I would have to pay an enrollment fee often dollars per month if I had it and I happily obliged and handed her the documents and the money... Success.


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

SUCCESS OF MY NEW LIFE

Aurora here, I am continuing from where I left off which was...

...Success. I finally got into a new school and I don't have to do much but I guess they will have to assess where I am in the schools classes. But she said that I could start tomorrow and she said that I could have breakfast and lunch today until I get my assessment tomorrow.

I ask if I have to have a school idenification she said that I will get it tomorrow but Sarah my vice principal will take you to get something to eat so before you go I must say that you will have to be here at this time tomorrow and I will give you your assessment so go ahead.

She called for the office Pokemon that was the Absol. And gave her the instructions. She happily abliged and showed me to the cafe... It was packed with kids all about the same age as me and nobody looked at me like the other kids used to. Even though some of them did mutter about who I am or where I came from.

Sarah showed me the cafe line as I waited she told me what classes they had here. Which was normal except for one thing they had a Pokemon beauty contest team and she also said that all of the other schools in the district had it an that I looked as if I could be a very sole member if I were to join the team because of how pretty I looked for a pokemon. Wow... I really don't know what to say, thank you very much.

So once we got up to the counter I saw that they weren't very badly profited because they had a very good variety of food so I walked over to the table with Sarah behind me and I sat next to a friendly looking poochyena and he looked like he was a type who played games alot with his friends on the internet...

Self- "Hello... My name is Aurora... What is yours?"

He looked at me so dumbfounded I nearly choked on my juice when I giggled and he blushed.

He seemed to find something to hold himself in this conversation how respectful of him and sweet to go against his own safety zone for me.

???-"M-my name is A- andrew, i- I'm a member o-of the s-science team... I-im sorry for th-the way im stuttering i just h-have a really h-hard time being a-able to talk to females... Dont a-ask me please though."

Self-"I see... Well it really is nice to meet you and maybe we can hang out some time okay?"

Andrew-"S-sure but you arent e-enrolled yet are you?"

Self-"Oh no... Not yet but i am getting assessed tomorrow. --i smile at him out of kindness and he seems to melt--"

Sarah piped in and said - "she doesnt have a place to go and maybe you could ask your mother if she could use your spare room- she has no family... So please- i know your mom will be okay with it."

Andrew-"Uh..."-faint

Sarah says- "oh no not again can we get the nursing out here".

And a beautiful looking froslass

Came running in- "what happened here?"

Sarah-"Well i asked him if he would ask his mother if she wouuld be ok with havin this sylveon be able to stay ther with her for a while since she doesnt have a place or a family and he just passed out... I guess it was the suddenness of the statement... Oh and i almost forgot this is Aurora - Aurora this is Mrs.Lexis

And she is the nurse for the school."

Mrs lexis- "nice to meet you and i hope you find this place to be fitting for you."

Self- "thank you very much."

Mrs.Lexis- "well arent you the sweetest thing you even know your manners better than any of the other students here."

The bell rang and all of the students got up and threw away their trays of what was left and went to class

\-- the lunch was more calm for me no people pestering me until this buff looking grovyle came walking over to my table- and by the way i was by myself this time- he sat down really close and was invading my personal space

???- "hey sweety the names Maximus

And you are just the prettiest girl I've ever seen want to come sit with me and my buddies?"

Self- "uhhh... Sorry but im not even in this school im waiting for my assessment tomorrow."

Maximus-"aww come on it will be alright".

Self- "who do you think you are trying to tell me what to do if i say no that means no... Got it."

He looked genuinely hurt

Maximus-"oh... Im so sorry that came out all too weird my bad... But i was trying to help you by letting you get to know some pokemon but if you want to come over come any tim okay?"

Self- "oh i had a short temper break didnt i uhh sure ill think about it and sorry for being rude okay?"

Maximus- "oh its okay i understand... New environment and new pokemon hard to process. Maybe some other time."

He walked back over to his buddies... thank Arceus

At that moment andrew came and sat down...

Andrew-"sorry about that fainting thing i had a anxiety attack but i did call my mom and ask if you could come and stay with us for a while."

Wow he finally stopped stuttering. Maybe its because im a familiar face or even a friend to him now.

Self-"well what did she say?"

Andrew-"Well she said that it would be... Splendid... If you could come over and a whole lot of embarrassing remarks towards me."

Self-"oh... I guess that you wouldnt tell me would you."

Andrew-"uh... Oh Arceus fine... She said that finally i would have a girlfriend and that i was gonna have to ask you out. Oh no i s-shouldnt have told you that y-youl probably h-hate me now."

He got up to leave but i grabbed his arm and pulled him face to face with me and kissed him right then and there i was hoping to Arceus that he wouldnt faint he looked extremely shocked though. And he closed his eyes and and enjoyed it. After about ten or fifteen seconds i pulled back.

Self- "what do you think that meant?"

Andrew- "uhh... Do you like me that much?"

Self-"mmhmm. You're cute so i showed my likeness towards you umm. Would you like to walk me there after school or do you want to give me the address?"

Andrew- "uh sure I'll take you there and you can meey my mom and please dont tell her she will never get it outof her head and pester me and tease me."

Self- "yeah... I wont tell her but... There was this guy hitting on me... His name was Maximus."

He looked more shocked than the kiss and said that he couldnt stand a chance against him.

Self- "ilI dont really care about whether he cares about this I'LL take him on if i have to seeing as that fight with you wouldnt be fair...but you gotta go to class... now go."

I kiss him on the cheek and he walked away.


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

-Love At First Sight-

Aurora again... i have been dreaming about that cute poochyena all day... maybe it will work... i mean we have only just met...

so without further ado

I sit and wait for Andrew to come out of the classroom which i followed him to the classroom... hmm. room # 17... I sat.down the hall and waited thinking about what things would come for the next few weeks and especially if Andrew will be a good arm to cry on and show my affection to... the things that i've been through the things that i have to be strong for will not last forever no it will only weaken my defenses... i need someone to be there for me... because the worst that might happen may be that i would commit suicide... i mean why not everyone else does. -sigh- why does it have to be like this if i had a choice i would personally tell my dad off and tell him to shove his own up his ass for all i care... things didnt always used to be like this though. I had always gone on a vacation with my mother. while my dad got himself drunk off of his rare candy whiskey and all the more corrupting his mental state.

I immediately start to cry now that it is well into the class period and I continued and continued until i heard footsteps come down the hall and saw me crying.

???- hey... whats wrong are you alright...

Self- yeah... yeah I am okay... just trauma from my last home.

???- whats your name?

Self- Aurora.

???- well my name is Bailey.

I loolook up to see what pokemon she was... a Braixen

Self- sh-shouldnt you be in a class?

Bailey- Nah... im skipping that dumb PE class... i hate that dumb teacher.. Mrs.Breanna she is totally a snob acting like she can own the whole class and even... as ive heard seducing the guys there... ugh.. pisses me off. so back to your problem...

Self- okay... but you can't tell nobody...

my father abused me and i ran away i am from the Kalos region and I got my birth certificate and a little money to get me through. And i got confirmation by Andrews mom that i can stay in their spare room.and i am currently waiting for him to get done with class so i can go to his house with him.

Bailey- ... wow... i am so sorry about that and i am willing to help you with anythinanything you need so umm here is my phone number- she scribbled on apiece of paper and handed it to me 599- 781- 2869 - and i will always be open to talk to you m'kay?

I jumped up and gave her a big hug- Thank you so much you dont know how great this is- and i unlatched myself from her and stepped back...

Bailey- you hug like you were my lover hehe. not that I have one... ahem... well school is almost over, in about five minutes it will be though so you better get going then... call me though.


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

-A new home-

Aurora again and i am so happy for Bailey being there to help me through that part and i hope that this spikes your interest in this so i am just going to get on with the story-

The bell rang and I saw Andrew come out of the classroom looking exhausted more than ever.So i walked up to him and he saw me coming and met me half way and as soon as i got close enough i tackled him in a hug and he yelped out of startlement.

Andrew- aghhhh... what the Aurora not here.yoof anything lets do it at home...

aww shit did i really just say that please tell me i didnt

Self- oh you sure did and i couldnt agree more to the statement then i can hug you as much as i want.. permitted your mother doesnt see as you requested.

Andrew-uhhh... yeah... sure.

he led me out of the school and noticed all of the pokemon staring and i grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek..

Andrew- why did you do that in cront of all of these pokemon???

Self- well i have to to keep all of the other girls away and to let them know that you are mine... is that alright... i mean all of this is was just sudden, the fact that it was love at first sight for me at least... do you like me the same... its okay if you dont though.

Andrew- are you kidding, ive necer felt more attached to someone in my whole life.

aww he does care. I kissed him again but on the lips this time and he held me and i held him, the whole time it lasted was pure ecstacy and after about a minute we pulpulled away and continued walking down the road until we stopped and i saw the house it was a two story house with beautiful red corners and a white base paint on the sides... the most beautiful house i saw and i nearly teared up.

Self- i-is this it?

Andrew- yup sure is a beauty, isnt it?

Self- yeah... amazing.

he led me to the door and pulled his keys out and opened the door for me.

Andrew- Ladies first mad'am


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

A WEEK ALONE... WITH A GUY?!?!?!

Aurora here...Yeah chapter alone is a real spoiler but it still is better than what you think so read ahead.

i see the room and i actually cry because of the blueish purple colored paint and the mural of a pokemon from the Alola region called Lunala and it has glow in the dark sparkles on it and outlines too... the way the window is directly in view of the mountain where the moon rises every night.

Andrew- ahhh... what do i do? what do i do? i know.

andrew sits on the ground with me and

hugs me with all of the love in his body and being a sylveon i feel it hit me like a wall and and i wrap my ribbons around him and my arms and hold him to me and i decided to tell him what happened to me all of my life.

i sent him a mentally link with my ribbons feelers and kissed him...

all of my memories were in his heart and memories... my dad tying me up to a bed and licking me in my vagina and not caring what i did until he got irritated and gagged me... and i couldnt scream no more until he heard my mom close the door and he told me not to tell anyone or else he would find me and kill me and hide in the hills until it all cleared...

all of the moments of rejection in school and all of the moments i was made a fool for what they said as lying to the police i couldnt deal with it anymore and i was going to the hills to commit suicide in fear of my father having the joy of killing me... they were going to send me to treatment.

i was going to kill myself when i heard a voice in my head and it said that it was a she and it was the one and only... Lunala. she had saved my life and told me i had no other thing to do but run away so i moved to another region and i am now here with Andrew.

we both woke up still kissing and irealized he was awake already and tears were waterfalling down his cheeks.

Andrew- Aurora... i-i am so s-sorry i never knew i wish i could go and right the wrong right now...I...I Love you and i will help you through this i promise on my ancestors graves that i will help you.

Self- I dont want anything of the sort it is over now that we both share the memory together... i have you now.

i kiss him and pull him into the room and we lay on the bed... and i tell him that i never thanked him for the help and say that what i am about to do will be all of the thanks you should need.

i lay down on the bed and.

graphic content if you do not leave you had better be more than 18 years and mature*

I tell him to do what this could only mean and whatever he wants to do i will be okay with it

Andrew- ar-are you i-in heat?

the thought shocked me.was i? whether or not it has to be relinquished some how, right?

Self- i dont know but it wont go away until we do this so get it on or i will have to do this myself and i really want you to be with me forever... please

...i...

he seems to pull through and he grabs my legs and sees that my legs are soaked with my vaginal juices and he realized that as a sign of heat and he gives up and the smell overpowers his senses and he acts out of instinct and has his erected penis out and he lies on my chest face to face and we kiss and he inserts his penis into my lubricated vagina and still for a first time penetration ir still opened it wider and I moaned from the ecstacy... and he got more enthusiasm and started thrusting faster and faster. And when he finally got to his climax he pulled it out and crawled up past my head to where i had his penis up to my face and i presume he wanted me to give him a blowjob so i dont get pregnant...

i obliged to it and i grabbed it with my mouth and swirled my tongue around his tip and he just got even more excited and he couldnt hold back any more...

Andrew- i- i am gonna cum!!!

i decided to go faster and he almost immediately came into my mouth...

i felt it flow into my mouth mmmm

i sucked all of its contents into my mouth...

and he moaned out of joy...

Andrew- w- wow that was amazing Aurora... does that mean we are mates?

Aurora- yup.. now i can say this completely...I LOVE YOU!!!

almost right after i said that his sister knocked on the door and asked if he was in here he had me crawl under the bed and told meto stay quiet and he walked out saying he was cleaning the room with a really good pokerface and his sister says that she almost has dinner done and mom was away on a business trip annd she would be away for a while.

and he left immediately and said that he left something abouthabing to get something he left in the room and ran back

Andrew- hey ill be back in about a half hour so please feelbfree to play on the computer or something okay?

Self- okay ill see you soon and thanks for the fun time.

he left and i sat under the bed and snoozed for a while...


	6. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

THE LOVE PROTECTION OF THE MIND

Aurora here and you should like this chapter if you like action because love is the most powerful weapon

A/N- OKAY...I am still single and have never had a girlfriend that anything has happened to like any of this story but hopefully im on the right page metaphorically... and as always thank you for reading with my stories...ENJOY...

I woke up to feet running up the stairs and Andrew walked in and noticed that i wasnt doing anything and was still under the bed and he thought dang she is really good for hide and seek... i wouldnt even know she was here if i didnt see her go there earlier.

Andrew- uh... it kinda slipped to my sister from my mom and she asked where she was... i told her you were sleeping in the spare room and that you were processing the events of the past few days...

Self- what time is it?

Andrew- uhh... about 6.

Self- oh... okay and is your sister downstairs?

Andrew- umm... yeah she is just sitting on the couch watching some T.V. before she leaves.

i get up and walk out the door and grab his hand to follow me downstairs...

Andrew- Aurora... i dont think she needs to know that we are together... oh.. come on.

i ignore his mindless statements... is only out of fear.i walk into the living room and see her lying on the couch...i clear my throat in the attention getting manner and she looks at us and smiles...

???- oh- ho- ho... and who is this pretty pokemon you have with you?

Andrew gave me the death glare...he cant mean it he loves me... we're mates dammit. so i wink at him and he turns his attention to his sister.

Andrew- hey sis this is Aurora and ... uh w-well we kinda hit it off immediately... please dont tell mom... shell tease the hell out of me

???- hmmm well i should introduce myself... my name is Kate and it is a good thing that my lame brother gat someone as good looking as you

i really blushed at that moment and say thanks...

Self- so... is it really going to be me and Andrew here all alone together?

Kate- well yeah... mom is on a business trip and im going to my friends house while mom is gone. for every day i will be going there after school and to school from there...

Self mentally- yes i really do get him all to myself... and i dont really care what anyone says at school i have shut people out for so long why not now.

Self- alright this will be fun... right Andrew?!?!?

Andrew ran as fast to his room and i saw him have an erection growing as he ran... oh... did i do that???* wink*

i looked at kate and we both laughed...

when it died down i could hear andrew yelling that it was not funny it was just his nature so not to mock him...

oh... now i feel bad... i will make it up to him later.

Self- so... Kate i am gonna get enrolled at the school and i hope you can help me get started is that alright?

Kate- sure anything to help me future sister in law...

Self- uh... kind of already are sisters in law

She choked on the red tauros bull energy drink she was drinking...

Kate- al- already... wow i didnt know my little bro had the balls to do it... well nevermind i do know about how he went through puberty and he couldnt stop freaking out over it--

Andrew- SHUT UP SIS- That is so not right to tell anyone about that stuff... its my personal shit so stop.

Kate- haha... well looks like this proves your balls to stand against me...

she got up and like a flash vaulted over the couch and tackled Andrew and out of terror he dove right out at her feet and contact she fell on her face...

Kate- umph... that wasnt fair bro.

he stood behind me and i laughed

Self- haha... okay i guess thats enough. lets get back to reality.

Self- so when are you supposed to depart with your friends?

Kate- well, i was supposed to leave 10 minutes ago but my friends told me traffic is bad so they would be another 15 or so minutes...

at that moment we hear a knock at the door and Kate immediately runs to the door and opens it but something unexpected happens... the door gets slammed open and a fist comes flying into Kates face...

Andrew immediately use dark pulse to distract them and run to his sisters side and picks her up and runs back...

Andrew- Aurora follow me... i know a place to hide... he dashes through the house and. into the basement... he opens a door and i thought i could sense a opening again down there.and sure enough he leads me to a book shelf and says that his family got it from some black market runaways and he pushed it in a paw hole almost not even transparent and a wall door opens and we all enter it immediately

the door closes after we go in.

Andrew- we should go in the the tunnel just in case they find their way in...

he leads us further in and i hold him as we walk...

Self- im so sorry if i caused this...

Andrew- no its not for you its for my dad... he is the ine who bought it from the black market agent and now the secret agency is looking for him and they must have found this house and thought he lived here. of anyone should be sorry its my family that ahs done this... and i dragged you into this...

Self- oh shut up.

i grab Kate out of his arms and lie her down gentlu against the wall and i grab Andrew and hug him and kissed him and weapped my ribbons around him and kiss him with all of my emotions showing that i dont care and all o want is to be with him and i realized from his mental responses thst he would kill all of the secret agency for me and i would do the same for him...

after about a whole 2 minutes we departed and decided to try and wake up Kate. i had to use wake up slap for it to work and she immediately woke up in pain...

Kate- owwww!!! what was that for...ahhhh... what the hell happened here... all i remremember was a direct knockout to the face...

Self- well.. the secret agency that is after yours and Andrews father. came looking for him and thought you were a critical compromise to the mission so they knocked you out and your brother saved you with a dark pulse.

she looked at her brother with sisterly love and hugged him...

Kate- thank you so much... you saved my life and they probably want to get you now that you are a critical harm to them. you risked your own safety for me and nothing can repay that... at least as far as i know...

Self- well where does this tilunnel lead to anyways?

Andrew- i really dont know... i have only been down here about 3 times before and never reached the end...

Self- so... are we going to go then?

i led the way this time using dazzling light attack to see better...

and i realized that we werent in a cave at all but an underground temple...

Self- uh... guys i do not think we should be here... its a sacred temple...

at that moment i see three lights and they were a light blue, pink, and a yellow light.

what were they?

i slowly moved forward and as i got closer i realized they were pokemon too but not lights... they had gems in the middle of their foreheads and they were shining...

oh shit..m they were legendaries Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit... what were they doing down here.. is this their resting place?

i walked closer and they opened their eyes at once...

Self- h-hello... my name is...

we know who you are dont worry we arent going to hurt you or anything of the sort... we will help you with your troubles... we can give you a choice on whether you can lose that horrible past and never meet that special someone named Andrew and live your life in peace at your true home... or you can live the rest of your life without your social awkwardness... or last but not least... you can live your life the way it is...*

i was truly stunned... i cant leave my mate... but i dont know what will happen if i lose my awkwardness and if it will mean i will leave Andrew...

Self- i accept the 3rd offer an i thank you but i dont need special treatment... i love my mate and nothing will stop it as long as i can rebelle against it... but i wish to love the same life i am in right now...

that request is understood... this was all a test... your love is true for him and we shall bless you three times

1\. for all of eternity all shall be protected within a short distance from you or him and even when you you are away from them and you are aware of danger towards them they shall be protected.

2\. you or him may choose to either gain immense power, intellect, or spirit 3 times a week and you must choose wisely for emergencies ir whatever because you never know what will happen.

3.you and him will become immortal... as long as you are together through the soul you cannot be defeated or die

you may consider this as a official marriage of you two and there will be a document of this marriage minus anything that has happened before the marriage...

now do you Andrew accept this and you Aurora accept this marriage proposal?*

Andrew looks at me questioningly...

I shake my head yes... and he agrees as well

Myelf and Andrew say together- We Accept This Proposal.

we hear Kate crying ...

Kate- i cant believe this is really happening... my little brother is getting married in the first day of meeting eachother... i Love you Andrew... And i love you too Sister in law... Aurora. may your love go on forever let this family go on forever...

she gains a new vigor and runs into the tunnel to the house...

Andrew- NOOOOO!!!

Andrew runs after her...

Self- Andrew get back here now! all we have to do is will for her to be safe and she will be safe, is that right Mesprit-Uxie-Azelf?

correct*

i will her safety and i feel a connection with her and lend her strength to fight the evil secret agency.

now we shall continue... Ahem... do you Aurora take Andrew to be your lawfully wedded mate?*

Self- I- I do

and do you Andrew take Aurora to be your lawfully wedded mate?*

Andrew- I Do.

then hold hands and proceed with the marriage*

we held hands and gave eachother a full-blown kiss of marriage and the document of our marriage appeared beside us on a pedastal and i supposed they wanted us to sign the paper so that nobody could call a lie on our marriage, so i signed Aurora Moonfire

and Andrew signed his name right after me Andrew Solman

A/N- well i didnt honestly think this would be such a great chapter and i honestly surprised myself too. Also sol- as in sun mixes well with moon... so i figured hell with it, that sounds awesome and so it was so...

*As always thank you whoever reads my story and im always open to suggestions ;)


	7. chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

TOGETHER... FOREVER

Hey... Aurora... again... this is kinda getting old but it needs to be said... so on with the story...

\- after we signed the parchment it was duplicated and one of each copy was given to both me and Andrew...

this is a copy for each of you to have as proof of marriage so as to not arouse suspicion towards that legally.*

nobody except another legendary or mythics can reverse the powers of another

and it is completely dishonoring through any of their eyes if they don't support ones decision.*

the trio all said this together which in all was creepy as hell... i guess that is what comes of knowing a psychic trio of mythical pokemon... right?

Self- well, we thank you for your insight of our undoubted love for eachother and everything else that would have been virtually impossible otherwise.

*It was our pleasure with your future in the hands of eachother and it was the only way to get the world back to the way it should be. *

Self-... what does that mean???

*you are not yet ready for this knowledge, so we have to be cautious on what you know or it may be jeapordized.*

Too Much Secrecy!!!!

I felt the rage building up in my heart...

and Andrew must have known by the look in my eyes... how if we havent even known eachother for very long...

Andrew- Aurora... it is not worth it they are mythics we cannot defy them...

* the boy speaks wisely for his love it is undoubtedly true that you are meant to be together.*

That seemed ti calm me down no matter what happens i cannot jeapordize our future because of my rage at ignorance

*If you had the wisdom of your mate... you would realize that we can hear all of your thoughts... at least try to hide them around psychics.*

and that clicked in my mind somehow... do they know my secret desires for Andrew...

oh no... i do not even know if they are advising him of how to manipulate me for my mind... and as if i was psychic my self from that thought i hehear Andrew...

Andrew- NO!!! I will not manipulate her because of your advanced knowledge that defeats the point of trusting and loving eachother doesn't it???

*One again you prove your love for her... we are sorry for all of these disturbing tests and we will let you go now and have your life... and by the way it is already about 10 at night and Aurora has her assessment early in the morning...*

aww shit... i cannot afford to lose my education assessment i immediately say my farewells and grab Andrews hand and book it for the tunnel only to immediately stop from a shout and a scream of rage...

The secret agency found the hidden passage and Kate is fighting them alone... i pixk up my pace and as i run into the cavern that leads to the bookshelf and charge a moonblast and as i entered sight if Kate i see that she had ripped one if the intruder Pinsirs horn off... Owww that has got to hurt no matter what anyone says about it.

and she has an Arcanine by her neck fur and is slamming her against the wall of the tunnel over and over...

Self- Kate!!! Stop... they are done... unable to fight... it is over and we are finally safe no matter what happens to us, family and loved ones are always protected from anything...

That seemed to calm her down

Kate- but... but they told me they have our fsther captive and that they were coming after all of our family that knows about it...

oh no... that was bad... well better get to work at rescuing him right?

Self- we will save him no matter what but lets get these pokemon sent to the jail...

where they belong... I will call officer Brendan to get them shipped out of this place...

and i walked up the slope soil to the closed bookshelf and Andrew opens it by kicking at its base 3 times...

we walked into the vacant house and i run to the nearst phone and call the police and ask them to ship them out and to send emergency medical van to help heal the wounded in this skirmish especially the poor Pinsir and the Arcanine... and after that i walk to the bathroom with the door open and start to puke into the toilet...all of the blood... all of the massive broken limbs and worst of all the blood rage in Kates eyes...

-Hurl--

Andrew walks in and sees the picture of me puking and shouts...

Andrew- Aurora... are you alright what is wrong??? Please tell me i cannot stand to see you like this...

after i finish losing my lunch from the cafeteria I borrow an extra toothbrush to get the taste out if my mouth and i sit down to tell him and i say

Self- I-I... couldnt stand to see my sister in law with all of that blood rage in her eyes and all of the damage she had done to the intruders...

i literally broke down into tears and he hugged me and told me it was going to be all right...

nobody has told me that other than my mother when i was a pup...

i kiss him right on the lips... thankfully i brushed my teeth or that would have ended bad...

we sat there for about 10 minutes until the police showed up and entered the house after i opened the door to let them in... and after about 30 minutes the entire house was cleared if any damage and we were reimbursed for all of it which turned out to be somewhat around 80,000p wow now that was some dough...

we sat on the couch and nobody talked until about 15 minutes later...

Kate- H-hey guys i am sorry that you had to see me like that I- I was not myself...

Self- yeah... you had me scared shitless I did not know whether to run in the opposite direction and the puke or to finish it with my gut then puke.

She slightly snickered at that... but why... there was nothing funny about that or any of the sort that i knew of.

I was extremely exhausted... I just wanted to lie i Andrews arms and cry myself to sleep or to sleep in the bed with him to finish the marriage completely and make it official or what...

but he must have noticed the change in my mood and says

Andrew- Hey... do you feel c-comfortable sleeping by y-yourself?... or w-would you... like to... sleep with me?

I did not know what to say... so right in front of Kate i kissed him right on the lips and layed him down on the couch...

Kate took this as a sign to go to bed and give them some privacy... bbut first she locked the house door and pulled out her phone and took a picture of this sight and they were completely oblivious to the flash of the camera... she eas so posting this on xoxo.blog.... LOL.

And went to her room to go on the site for the blog...

\-- goodnight--

*and stay tuned in for the real excitement of this story.*


End file.
